Frozen Desire
by Clouds.x.Stars
Summary: [Oneshot]Love can be a result of blood shed if you let it. [SasuxNaru]


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto it would be hardcore yaoi. 'Nuff said x3

I took a different approach on this fic than usual. Half way into the fic I decided to stop writing all together, but someone pushed me to finish it, so I did. I'm glad he did or else I wouldn't have been able to make one of my best pieces yet.

You definately MUST make note of everything from beginning to end or else you'll be left with confusion.  
-------------------------

Darkness intertwined with water droplets as both covered the village, signaling the beginning of fall. Many crisp golden leaves were thrown about with grace, sapphire eyes watching all the while. They were like him, easily discarded.

"H-hates me..."

The blonde shivered violently as his body took the pounding of a breeze, already soaked to the bone. Yet he refused to leave his spot, his stubborn nature clawing through. Numbness had already taken hold inside and out, making the teen feel lifeless. Was he dead yet?

"L-love him..."

A fist was wrapped protectively around his headband as if it was his lifeline. Only his memories were keeping him alive now. A sob broke through as he took a glance at the crimson stain upon the blue, fingers clasping it with more intensity. What had he done? With a shake of his head a few tears sprang from his eyes, falling onto the same navy fabric. It was all his fault.

"...Stupid..."

As his vision became clearer both eyes focused on the dark silhouette that was approaching. Some how it seemed familiar but he was unable to comprehend why. The teen continued staring, head cocked to the side out of curiosity. At that moment a flame of hope burned inside him, bringing a part of him back to life.

"You're right about that, dobe. But what exactly are you muttering about this time?"

The words were comforting yet demanding, causing the blonde to jump slightly. Again something about the figure and his voice seemed familiar, but what was it? As he questioned himself quietly the silhouette positioned himself against the dripping wall with ease, eyes staring down with curiosity and...worry? No, no one cared about the blonde. He was the village's monster, after all.

"...Nothing...stuff..."

Sapphire eyes adjusted to the mist that had cast itself upon the scene only moments before, starting to make out important features about the new comer. The name of the figure, however, still eluded him.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be sitting out here freezing yourself to death, now would you?"

With a blink the teen cocked his head a bit more, squinting up at the person. Intelligence, another key attribute. As his brain searched for an answer his iced lips moved, words slightly delayed.

"Who...why...?"

The figure gave a rough laugh as he managed a small smirk, mind playing with different sentences. He lowered himself to the blonde's level, a hand reaching out to touch his hand. His assumptions were correct.

"When I said you were freezing yourself to death I honestly didn't think that was entirely true, Naru-kun."

The boy addressed as Naru-kun blushed and shook his head, hand not moving an inch. Although he was unable to feel the contact it was soothing none the less. As he swallowed another gulp of cold air he put a hand forth to support himself, leaning forward. The mystery figure had raven hair which normally glistened with blue, the blonde now remembered. Yet now it looked strange against his oh so pale skin.

"S-sasuke-kun..."

As the boy nodded at his name the blonde frowned, arm shaking from the weight put upon it. Confusion over took his numbness as all logic questioned this scenario. His comrade was the last person he expected to lock eyes with. As sapphire met obsidian all was forgotten. The numbness within melted and he forgot about the previous event, launching himself at the opposite male.

"I'm...cold."

Sasuke blinked with surprise but caught the blonde none the less, holding him. A blush soon appeared upon his own features as he realized how this would be perceived to outsiders. Clearing his throat he patted Naruto's back softly, gazing around for bystanders. None presented themselves.

"I never would have guessed with all the shivering," he noted with sarcasm, giving a small snort.

Naruto clutched handfuls of the raven haired boy's jacket within his frozen fingers, nose rubbing against the fabric. The smell of fresh lemon emitted faintly from him, somewhat calming the blonde down. Soon his hands fell to his sides, pushing away from the other lightly. As he gazed up at him he smiled, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"But..you never answered. Why?"

Silence fell upon them, only the wind's whistling being heard. Naruto fidgeted with the edge of his drenched hoodie as he waited, feeling quite uncomfortable. Had that been the wrong thing to say?

"Because I chose to understand."

A couple of blinks and a small cock of his head was what Sasuke received, the blonde unable to comprehend the meaning. Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh as he waited, and he waited a long time.

"You're an idiot."

Naruto growled at the remark and held up a fist, about ready to argue. Suddenly he swallowed all protests as pale fingers wrapped around his iced wrist, pulling him closer. The warmth that radiated kept him in place.

"I thought about earlier. How I hurt you inside and out. After thinking about it I finally started to understand why. I'm here to return the favour."

Favour? The blonde's teeth sunk into the flesh of his lip, trying to remember. Oh, that favour. The blush creeped back upon his features as dark as ever as he closed his eyes tight, head tilted downward.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. I...wasn't thinking! I mean, you have feelings too and-"

All speech stopped as he felt force being put upon his chest, pushing him back towards the wall. Each eye opened, full of confusion. Was it something he had said? With an involuntary shiver he gulped, eyes watching all movement like a hawk.

"I don't enjoy talking much..."

Was that a purr? With another push he stumbled back wards, the cold wall hitting his back. As his lungs burned from the intake of frozen air he felt more pressure against him, causing him to squirm.

"You squirm too much. Just relax."

Sasuke scanned the area once again, no one in sight. The mist hung lower than before and acted much like a screen, boosting his courage. If only Naruto stopped squirming.

"W-what are you doing...!"

The blush upon his face darkened as everything finally clicked. His breathing became slightly faster as he swallowed harder, head turned to the side. Naruto couldn't deny the fact he had wanted this yet he wondered. Was his comrade doing this for the wrong reasons?

"You're such a fuss. What's wrong, I thought you wanted this?"

Naruto couldn't help the smile that appeared as the opposite boy nuzzled him, drowning all possible fears. With slightly wide eyes he glanced around, half expecting to be watched.

"Can we, you know, do this somewhere else? I'm still cold."

With a small laugh Sasuke pulled away, the front of his jacket soaked because of the contact. A shiver soon ran through him as another breeze passed through, giving a nod. Warmth sounded good right about now.

"Alright, dobe. But you won't be able to make up anymore excuses."

As he stepped back Naruto gave a grin, starting to hop around. The action might have been seen as strange had it been preformed by another. His mood appeared to have lightened up after the attention which made his comrade give a small smile. Of all the things that had happened between them there was still a sort of...attachment. It burned deeper than just having been on the same team, however.

"Just one thing," Sasuke stated as he stood beside the hyper-active blonde.

Instantly sapphire eyes turned to look at him as if he was paying full attention. Sasuke knew better than that, however.

"...He's dead."

---------------------

**A/N:** Okay. So I know you're all wondering who died. Before I tell you I will have to explain the part before the beginning. Just assume the Kyuubi went on a rampage again, obviously they would have to try and stop him, duh. This should explain the blood and everything in the beginning now. As for who died...Kakashi. Makes sense now, doesn't it?

I would love to hear anything you had to say about this fic as I tried a different style. If you can support your point with good explanations, the same goes for critizim, then I have no problem with it. Giving me simple comments like, "This was good, it was fluffy!" does not help and I really hate reading these. I know what I write is fluffy, okay? But if you told me why you think it was fluffy then I will be thrilled with your response.


End file.
